la pièce vide
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Pensó seriamente en darse vuelta y volver. Pero sus pasos ya habían avanzado hasta la mitad del camino y ella siempre supo que era parte de ella, avanzar en búsqueda de ellos. /sasusaku, sakuneji, team7


**fandom:** naruto**  
título:** {pedido:osito} _la pièce vide_**  
pairing**:sasuke uchiha x sakura haruno ; neji hyuuga x sakura haruno ; team 7**  
****author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** T **  
status:** _completo_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**: uff, esto lo escribí hace tanto que me da vergüenza publicarlo ahora. :x

.

.

.

somewhere in between  
in between love and hate

.

.

.

_la pièce vide_

_._

_._

No entendía porque hacía esto, pensaba la pelirrosa mientras se peinaba sus cabellos rosados. Estaba ella sentada frente a su espejo, su maquillaje esparcido sobre la mesa y sus ojos en su reflejo buscando las áreas que Ino le había enseñado a resaltar.

Ella era una mujer bonita, se recordaba mientras llevaba su pelo en un rodete que le había tomado más de horas de intento en hacerlo parecer sutil y desprolijo, y no armado y hecho con el esmero de atención. No tenía porque hacerlo, se decía una y otra vez mientras pasaba la crema sobre su rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas de por si así que no se puso la máscara de pestañas. Miró el rubor con recelo, tal vez aquello ya sería demasiado. Frunció los labios y se miró una vez más al espejo. Era una mujer bonita, pero aquella noche quería ser hermosa. Con la punta de sus dedos, mezcló el rubor sobre sus pómulos. Satisfecha con el resultado sonrió. Su sonrisa vaciló cuando vio su reflejo. Buscó con la mirada y sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró el gloss para labios. Si, con esto estaría más que lista. El rosado con brillos sería suficiente. No quería parecer como si hubiera estado maquillando por dos horas, como lo era en realidad.

¿Perfume? Pensó mirando el frasco al alcance de su mano. No, la crema corporal con fragancia a jazmines era suficiente.

Se levantó y desajustó la bata que tenía puesta. Debajo tenía puesto el vestido que Ino y ella habían tardado tres horas en encontrar. Habían pasado de tienda en tienda, hasta aprovechando los momentos libres que tenían en sus misiones juntas para encontrarlo. Era rojo, con detalles de flores chinas doradas y plateadas. Parecía delicado y cualquier que supiera de ropa, sabría que la tela del vestido valía un dinero que ella había ahorrado por meses. Pero nadie tenía que saber eso. Aquella noche se debía ver espectacular.

Se miró en el reflejo por última vez. Parecía estar en estado natural, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, con sus labios finalmente pintados, sus mejillas pintadas pasaban desapercibidas, como un rubor latente en su cuerpo. Eso estaba bien, pensó Sakura, nadie tenía que saber la verdad de su arreglo.

Sakura tomó su cartera, roja, pequeña y elegante. Avanzó a la puerta y apagó la luz de su habitación, ocultando la evidencia detrás de su arreglo y el osito que estaba sobre su cama.

La verdad es que no entendía porque hacía esto. 

.

.

.

Avanzó por las calles pensando que el dolor era parte de la belleza. Sus sandalias le estaban lastimando, pero formó una sonrisa cuando se encontró con la mirada sabia de Ino y la mirada de apreciación de sus compañeros. A veces era necesario saber que podía cautivar a alguien más además de Lee.

Kiba le había hecho un par de comentarios que la habían reír a carcajadas. Shino le había dicho algo e Ino rió cuando notó el sonrojo intensificado de Sakura. Shikamaru había hecho un comentario sobre el Hyuuga parado estoico al lado de ellos. Sakura no entendió y miró al susodicho con intriga en sus ojos. Él no dijo nada, pero a Sakura no le sorprendió. Ino sonrió perversamente y en su mirada le había prometido una charla sobre el tema

"¿Mi equipo?" preguntó Sakura. Había creído que se encontrarían todos allí.

Neji fue el primero en responder. "Vi a Uzumaki y Uchiha compitiendo en uno de los stands de más adelante."

A Sakura no le sorprendió aquello y sonrió sin saber porqué ya no encontraba ese hecho sorprendente. Su equipo estaba lejos, como siempre lo había sentido. Se despidió del resto y comentó de la búsqueda del rubio y el morocho. Neji se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza. Naruto era su propio GPS. Cualquier podía encontrarlo si tenía un buen oído.

Neji pseudo sonrió y la dejó marchar. Caminó sola, separándose de las risas y la calidez y comodidad de lo que era una gran familia unida.

¿Porqué?, se preguntó ella nuevamente. ¿Porqué tenía que hacer esto nuevamente?

Pensó seriamente en darse vuelta y volver. Pero sus pasos ya habían avanzado hasta la mitad del camino y ella siempre supo que era parte de ella, avanzar en búsqueda de ellos.

Los encontró. No sorprendida de escucharlos discutiendo. No sorprendida de ver a Kakashi entre ellos. No sorprendida de verlos compitiendo.

Kakashi fue el primero en verla. La saludó con voz suave, como quien hablara con una niña pero vio como su único ojo visible recorría con la mirada su cuerpo y no supo que era lo que había visto que hizo que desviara la vista. Naruto actuó como era de esperarse. Exclamó en voz alta su nombre y corrió a abrazarla y hundirla en un abrazo de oso. Ella sonrió y rió. Pero la alegría duró poco, cuando Sasuke abrió la boca.

"Dobe"

Y así fue como todo terminó. Naruto se dio media vuelta con el insulto en su boca, tomó entre sus manos las pelotas y exclamó otra vez por la revancha. Sasuke miró a Sakura, sus ojos negros y fríos haciendo el mismo recorrido que Kakashi, y ella esperó y esperó sin saber que esperar y sin darse cuenta que sus ojos negros había vuelto a su ojos y entonces fue cuando ella pensó que lo había hecho, que finalmente lo había logrado, que-

"Hn"

... que no debería haberse puesto en rubor, que debería haberse puesto la máscara y tal vez un poco de perfume. El vestido no era el adecuado, el rojo no le sentaba bien con su cabello. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Ino tendría que habérselo dicho.

Sasuke volvió la vista al juego, con otro insulto en la boca. Naruto volvió a gritar. Y los dos volvieron a su mundo. Kakashi la miró una vez más, sonrió aunque con la máscara no se notaba pero en sus ojos había algo que le hacía creer eso. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza y no le dijo nada más.

Y así fue como acabó. Kakashi miró el juego, Sasuke y Naruto se convirtieron en dos contrincantes y amigos. Y ella quedó atrás, sonriéndole a sus espaldas, sin saber como podía sonreír detrás del dolor que sentía en su pecho.

¿Porque como era posible ser capaz de sentir tanto y actuar tan diferente? ¿Porque sentía su garganta picar y sus ojos quemar? ¿Y porqué sonreía, si ya no tenía nada de lo que sonreír?

"Sakura-san,"

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron. Neji había aparecido.

"Sakura-san, los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar y Yamanaka-san me informó que deseaba verlos este año."

Ino, claro. El año pasado se los había perdido porque su equipo no había tenido intenciones de venir. Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido una misión. Kakashi había sido imposible de encontrar y ella había visto lo que pudo desde la ventaba de su oficina en el hospital, llenando el papeleo que Shizune le había dejado. Sakura abrió la boca para negar la invitación pero algo en sus ojos la detuvo. Ojos pálidos, todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, la miraban. Y por primera vez Sakura creyó verlo con los ojos abiertos.

"Estamos esperándola"

Los ojos de los Hyuugas eran maravillosos. Eran capaces de veer más allá de lo que las personas regulares veían. Ahora entendía el comentario de Shikamaru, la sonrisa de Ino y las palabras de Neji. Oh Neji.

"Si, deberíamos ir."

Si, tienes razón. ¿Porqué tenía que hacer esto cada año? ¿Porqué esperar inútilmente algo que sabía que no existía? Kakashi se lo decía cada año que la miraba. Se lo había dicho segundos antes cuando la miró.

"Si," repitió esta vez más segura. Se dio media vuelta y sonrió a su equipo. "¡Nos vemos luego!".

No esperó respuesta, avanzó un pasó, avanzó el otro e hizo oídos sordos cuando Naruto gritó al Hyuuga algo como robarse a su compañera. Desintegrar su equipo. O algo así. Pero era un grito, solo uno. Y estaba aquel silencioso apoyo, y la indiferencia que sentía del otro aunque este de espaldas.

"Gracias," le dijo ella y río cuando aquella palabra tan conocida escapó de sus labios. Neji la miró una vez y asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar el camino sin desviar la mirada a la mujer de ojos rojos y lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro.

Sakura Haruno finalmente estaba avanzando y mostrando la espalda a la familia que nunca supo seguirla. 

.

.

.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales habían terminado y todos caminaban a casa. Neji vio varios osos de peluche en un cesto de basura cerca del stand donde la había rescatado.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó la pelirrosa a su lado. Había vuelto a sonreír y aunque sus ojos seguían rojos, notó la decisión de sus ojos. Neji asintió y se movió esperando que ella no viera el cesto y su resolución cayera.

"Si, vamos."

Ella nunca lo supo. Él había llegado muy tarde. 

_._

_._

_.  
_

_fin_

**PD1:** reviews are love (and you too)  
**PD2**: si alguien conoce a la dueña del fotolog (believeinheaven), le puede informar que después de tantos años, finalmente subí su desafío :x  
**PD3:** si, también me gusta el sakuneji D:

{ **k**ao.- }_  
_


End file.
